Exemplary embodiments described herein generally relate to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices such as High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT) have been developed as a power device having higher breakdown voltage and lower power loss. When a high voltage is applied between a source electrode and a drain electrode in the HEMT, electrons in two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) are trapped at the interface between a semiconductor layer and a gate insulation film, or within the gate insulation film, because of electric field concentration at an end of the drain electrode in the source-electrode side, for example.
The electric field generated by the trapped electrons depletes the 2DEG in a channel region, increasing on-state resistance between the source electrode and the drain electrode.